The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia pulcherrima known by the varietal name ‘Gala White’.
The new cultivar was discovered in Florida as a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Poinsettia variety ‘Gala Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,994). The new variety was first asexually reproduced by tip cuttings in Florida and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by tip cuttings thereafter. Continued observations from the vegetative cuttings have confirmed that the distinguishing features of this new cultivar come true, remain stable and are retained through successive propagations.
The following traits are determined to be basic characteristics of this new cultivar which in combination distinguish this poinsettia as new and distinct:                1. Compact and upright growth habit.        2. Little or no growth regulators needed.        3. Striking white variety with dark leaves and broad bracts.        4. Does not heat delay under high night temperatures during bud set.        5. Highly branched after the removal of the apical meristem which provides a display of bracts over the top of the plant.        6. Long lasting, retaining leaves and bracts for an extended duration when displayed indoors.        7. Desirable cyathia size and retention under stressful environmental conditions.        8. Strong branches that can hold large bracts and exhibit good branch angles.        9. Free from major diseases or insect problems.        
The following characteristics distinguish the new Poinsettia from other cultivated Poinsettias of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to parent cultivar ‘Gala Red’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,994).                1. ‘Gala White’ has 158D colored bracts, while ‘Gala Red’ has 45A colored bracts.        2. ‘Gala White’ has a leaf petiole color of 146D, while ‘Gala Red’ has a petiole leaf color of 184A.        3. ‘Gala White’ has a bract petiole color of 160C, while ‘Gala Red’ has a bract petiole color of 46A.        4. ‘Gala White’ has an anther color of 11B, while ‘Gala Red’ has an anther color of 185A.        5. ‘Gala White’ has a keeping quality of eight weeks or longer, while ‘Gala Red’ has a keeping quality of six weeks or longer.        
The following characteristics also distinguish the new Poinsettia from other cultivated Poinsettias of this type known to the inventor. The characteristics are described with comparative reference to ‘Festival White’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,804).                1. ‘Gala White’ has 158D colored bracts, while ‘Festival White’ has 158C colored bracts.        2. ‘Gala White’ has a plant height of 24 to 26 cm, while ‘Festival White’ has a plant height of 25 to 30 cm.        3. ‘Gala White’ has a keeping quality of eight weeks or longer, while ‘Festival White’ has a keeping quality of six weeks or longer.        4. ‘Gala White’ has a leaf length of 12 to 13 cm and a leaf width of 8 to 9 cm, while ‘Festival White’ has a leaf length of 10 to 11 cm and a leaf width of 7 to 8 cm.        5. ‘Gala White’ has a bract length of 12 to 13 cm and a bract width of 9 to 10 cm, while ‘Festival White’ has a bract length of 14 to 15 cm and a bract width of 8 to 9 cm.        